


You are two

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Hux&Ren 2017, split personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Хакс попал в аварию и получил травму мозга. Это повлекло неожиданные для него последствия. Процесс лечения продвигается не без проблем. Оказалось, что всю жизнь рядом с ним в его мозгу существовало второе сознание.Спекуляции на медицинские темы.Симптомы частью взяты из статей по теме разделенного мозга, частью из ролика ( https://youtu.be/wfYbgdo8e-8 ). В тексте масса художественных домыслов автора, вдохновившегося этим расстройством. Не претендует на фактически точное описание клинической картины. Это - фантазии на медицинскую тему.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для команды WTF Hux&Ren 2017
> 
> Беты: Efah, white_EM, Levitati0n

Год назад моя жизнь изменилась в один момент. Вот я еду домой после пары, и уже через секунду — просыпаюсь в больнице. К слову, эта секунда длилась шесть месяцев. Я смотрел на свои старые фото и не узнавал себя. Растрепанные рыжие волосы, задорная улыбка, куча друзей вокруг. После пробуждения их стало меньше. Наверное, потому, что улыбаться совершенно не хотелось. Я старался быть вежливым и приятным в общении, но нарастающая депрессия давала о себе знать. Прохладной реакцией на визит матери, односложными ответами, когда я уставал держать маску доброжелательности. Похоже, я сам всех распугал. Людей, которые ждали меня шесть месяцев, а получили в итоге равнодушного флегматика. Даже уверения врачей, что это может быть побочными эффектами от лекарств или травмы, едва ли их утешали. Потому что жить на лекарствах мне предстояло еще долго, а терпеть меня, судя по все более редким визитам, ни у кого больше не было сил.  
Итак, я остался один в своем мире, который, как все говорили, изменился. Похоже, они были правы. Однако что именно не так? Дело в лекарствах или в чем-то еще? Едва ли я смогу разобраться сам.  
  
— Привет, Армитаж. Как твои дела сегодня? — доктор Сноук, психолог больницы Звезды Вифлеема, сменил других лечащих врачей. Мое тело, как мне сказали, в порядке. То есть оно восстановилось насколько могло после травмы и комы. И теперь мне надо подогнать свою психику к новым условиям.  
Сноук сел в кресло у больничной кровати, положил свои невероятно худые руки на подлокотники и теперь, видимо, ожидал моей реакции.  
— Здравствуйте, — я попытался улыбнуться, но это все так же казалось неправильным и непривычным. — Дела — нормально.  
— Я вижу, вы стараетесь, — похвалил меня Сноук. — Что нового?  
Он наклонился ко мне, и я почувствовал, как левая рука непроизвольно дернулась. Я никак не мог понять, почему так реагирую на этого человека. Он старался мне помочь, но в моем неконтролируемом жесте читалось какое-то отвращение.  
Молчание затянулось, и доктор снова взял инициативу на себя:  
— Могу я предположить, что вы все так же подавлены и малоэмоциональны? Это очень непрофессиональные заявления с моей стороны, но я хочу найти способ вести с вами диалог, и мне кажется, что прямоту вы сейчас оцените куда больше, чем тактичность.  
Снова левая рука дернулась, но как-то иначе. Меня особенно раздражала проблема с ней. Я все время боялся, что пораню себя или кого-то рядом. Однако я так и не сказал Сноуку об этой проблеме. Я объяснил себе это тем, что не хочу казаться еще большим психом. Едва ли меня порадует госпитализация в психиатрическое отделение под руководством этого внимательного, но пугающего врача.  
— Доктор, все в порядке, — бессмысленно врать такому человеку, как Сноук, но я попытался. — Может, я просто такой безэмоциональный человек.  
— Армитаж, я уже говорил тебе, что это не так. Родные и близкие уверили меня, что ты всегда был веселым и очень душевным. Я не хочу сказать, что сейчас ты хуже, чем был. Депрессия является нормальной реакцией на травму. Но твое затянувшееся состояние может быть свидетельством нарушений работы мозга.  
— Тогда почему невролог сказал, что все в норме? — уже начали задевать эти сравнения с «прежним мной».  
— Он этого не говорил, — Сноук вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел в сторону, что-то обдумывая. Затем снова обратился ко мне: — Ты сам так решил, когда мы начали работать неделю назад. Кстати, по поводу проблем с памятью и «тиком»: я прописал тебе вот эти препараты. В дополнение к снотворному, которое ты уже принимаешь.  
Он протянул мне заполненный рецепт. Похоже, проблемы с рукой на самом деле не ускользнули от его внимания, но в этот момент меня волновало другое:  
— Но… — я был уверен, что помнил все правильно. Левая рука раздраженно барабанила по упругому больничному матрасу.  
— Я знаю, — доктор покивал. — Это обнадежило тебя тогда. Но сейчас я больше не вижу смысла скрывать: у тебя есть проблемы.  
Скрывать? Они что-то скрывали? Хотя странно, что я так возмутился. Ведь это я скрывал от них, насколько все плохо.  
Пока мой врач осторожно, но подробно объяснял, что именно со мной не так, я ничего не чувствовал, только запоминал.  
— На сегодня наше время вышло, — Сноук встал. — Не потеряй рецепт. Пока ты лежишь здесь, лекарства тебе будет приносить медсестра, а когда выпишешься, получи в нашей аптеке. До следующего сеанса, Армитаж.  
И он ушел. Листок, что я сжимал в руке, больше походил на отписку, чем на реальную попытку помочь.  
  
Я осмыслил информацию, которую мне изложил Сноук, далеко не сразу, будто отгородившись от неприятной правды на несколько дней.  
После выписки все стало еще более угнетающим. Я собрал свои сбережения и съехал в небольшую квартирку из дома матери. Брат о ней позаботится, он хороший мальчик. А с его тягой к компьютерам, он едва ли решит «вылететь из гнезда» лет до сорока. Какое счастье, что отец оставил мне небольшое наследство, помимо его воинских наград, а я не успел все промотать.  
Мой парень не стал ждать моего пробуждения. Могу его понять, мы встречались всего пару недель, и дело даже не дошло до нормального секса. Не знаю, где он сейчас, да и не хочу знать. Может быть, дело в травме или в лекарствах, но мне совершенно ничего не хотелось. Сама мысль о сексе или поцелуях вызывала недоумение. Даже подрочить не хотелось. А ведь раньше это неплохо снимало стресс.  
К слову, когда я собирал вещи, мама не особо возражала. Я пугал ее, пусть она и не говорила этого прямо. Наверное, хорошая мать удержала бы сына во что бы то ни стало. Но моя была просто робкой женщиной, всю жизнь жившей в тени властного мужа. Нет, ничего такого, отец не был тираном или кем-то в этом роде. Но авторитет старшего мужчины в семье для моей матери был непререкаем. Сейчас старшим был я, и перечить значило пойти против естественной природы вещей.  
Уже через пару дней я сидел в своей квартирке, все такой же разбитый и больной. Видимо, теперь навсегда. Ни Сноук, ни другие врачи не могли что-либо изменить. Именно поэтому я так спешно выписался. И пусть риска для жизни вроде бы нет, мне казалось, что они меня предали.  
В той аварии мой мозг пострадал – вот что мне рассказал Сноук. И то, что я не замечал этого, какое-то время ставило всех в тупик. Как прежде веселый и жизнерадостный парнишка, как меня описывали все знакомые, стал холодным, практически отмороженным человеком. Но томограмма головного мозга подсказала им, в чем может скрываться суть проблемы: в результате травмы мой мозг оказался разделен. Не полностью, конечно, так что я все еще чувствовал обе половины тела и, кажется, даже контролировал его нормально. Не считая редких «тиков» левой руки. Сноук предположил, что у меня не простая депрессия, а сама моя личность могла подвергнуться изменениям из-за этой травмы, но ничего конкретного не сказал. Это слабо исследованная область, отговаривался он, много нюансов. «Синдром расщепленного мозга», так это, кажется, называлось. Никогда о таком не слышал. Сноук посоветовал не искать никакой информации в сети по этому вопросу, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию психосоматикой.  
Однако создавалось ощущение, что мой врач смотрит на меня скорее как на подопытного, чем на пациента. Потому я и сбежал. Хотя, конечно, придется ходить на сеансы по просьбе матери. Но в будущем надо найти другого специалиста. Наверное.  
С таблетками, которые таки получил в аптеке, чтобы Сноук ничего не заподозрил, я поступил довольно бестактно: засунул под раковину в какой-то замыленный старый лоток.  
Я лежал на своей кровати в полутьме. Не хотелось открывать шторы и включать свет. Ничего не хотелось (как обычно). Минуты протекали мимо, а я все пытался понять, что во мне изменилось. Однако анализировать пустоту, как убеждал Сноук, бесполезно. «Тебе надо взять себя в руки и постараться наладить быт». Хороший совет, доктор, но как? Минут через пять я взял телефон и начал искать, где бы заказать ужин. Если честно, есть не хотелось, но рука сама потянулась выбрать что-то из меню окрестных забегаловок. Я даже просмотрел пару страниц кафешек, но все-таки отбросил мысль идти куда-то. Пусть везут все сюда. Заказав большой сет роллов (куда больше, чем следовало, но почему бы не порадовать себя доступными средствами), я встал с кровати. Надо хотя бы умыться и переодеться. Конечно, прихорашиваться перед приездом курьера довольно странно, но в последнее время я стал одержим опрятностью. Сноук предположил, что таким образом я символически возвращаю себе контроль над жизнью. Это особенно огорчало моего брата, который вечно таскался по дому в растянутой желтой футболке и с немытыми отросшими патлами. Наверное, раньше я считал его милым. Не хочу, если честно, думать, насколько я теперь травмирую его и без того нестабильную психику. Хотя кто бы говорил?  
Я побрился, аккуратно зачесал волосы, надел классические джинсы и рубашку. Курьер позвонил в дверь, когда я решал, как поступить с воротником рубашки: то застегивал верхнюю пуговицу, то снова расстегивал ее нервным движением.  
Это был дивный ужин. К сожалению, в квартире не было телевизора, а есть в тишине как-то немного непривычно, так что я включил на компе что-то ненавязчивое (какой-то боевичок, любимый мною в детстве). Конечно, еды осталось прилично. Я не стал в себя все это запихивать, а упаковал и положил в холодильник. Впервые за долгое время мне было почти хорошо. Все мрачные недели после пробуждения, до этого казавшиеся куда более реальными, чем вся прошлая жизнь, на минутку отступили.  
Я расслабился, выкидывая из головы все мысли, кроме одной.  
— Да что со мной не так? — произнес я громким, но удивительно спокойным голосом. Хотя, если честно, сейчас я не хотел в этом копаться.  
Левая рука дрогнула. За последние дни я уже научился подавлять ее движения (как мне казалось), за редким исключением, но сейчас было абсолютно все равно, что происходит со мной и моим телом. Однако рука не ограничилась подергиваниями и жестами. Она взяла телефон, который я бросил на кровать рядом с собой, и попыталась его разблокировать. В другой раз я бы не обратил на это внимания, но сейчас мне совершенно не хотелось ощущать какую бы то ни было связь с внешним миром. Я сбросил сытую рассеянность и сконцентрировался, мысленно приказывая себе положить телефон.  
Левая рука мгновенно среагировала. Я почувствовал, как она гневно сжалась. Мне даже стало больно. Пожалуй, я слишком устал, если настолько потерял контроль над телом. Но когда я попытался взять телефон правой рукой, чтобы положить на прикроватную тумбочку, то не смог разжать пальцы, сжимавшие его. Судорога? «Тик» оказался куда сильнее, чем раньше. Костяшки пальцев на руке побелели.  
Я знал, что когда у тебя судорога, надо в первую очередь успокоиться. «Это все стресс от переезда, от неведомой болезни и от врачебного бессилия Сноука…» — так я успокаивал себя, стараясь вернуть контроль над левой рукой. Она постепенно расслабилась и отпустила телефон, но через несколько секунд снова сжалась в кулак.  
Мне не хотелось признаваться в том, что я вспомнил о таблетках. До этого, я убеждал себя, что все не так страшно, что я достаточно силен и могу справиться без препаратов. Но, похоже, небольшая помощь не повредит. Просто чтобы не покалечиться из-за такой мелочи, как переутомление.  
Достав из-под раковины нужное лекарство и пренебрежительно засунув обратно лоток с остальными назначениями, я зубами открыл пузырек, стараясь не напрягать «проблемную» руку. Маленькие безвкусные пилюли легко проскользнули в горло. Я был уверен, что действие их будет таким же незаметным. Однако в тот вечер левая рука вела себя послушно. В общем-то, как раньше. Как и должна.  
Горечь поражения перед лекарствами не могла испортить радости от контроля над собственным телом. Я ведь уже почти решил за последние пару дней, что беспокойная левая рука стала моей нормой.  
Когда я ложился спать, то готов был поклясться, что чувствую нечто похожее на надежду. Довольно сильное заявления для такого малоэмоционального типа, как я.  
  
_Мне жарко. Я смотрю на себя сам и чувствую, как мне жарко. И холодно. Это невозможно, конечно. Но так и есть. Мое тело, второе тело, лежит в снегу, и я вижу его. Посиневшие губы и пальцы. Кровь на одежде и лице. Я хочу отвести взгляд, но не могу. Чуть выше колена я вижу, как из окровавленной рваной раны торчит бело-розовая кость. Кровавое пятно под телом рывками разрастается, но очень медленно. Правая рука изогнулась под странным углом. Наверное, выбито плечо. Пальцы, покрасневшие и распухшие, непроизвольно подрагивают. Странно, что я чувствовал только холод. Трудно представить, сколько боли причиняют подобные раны.  
Надо помочь. Я рядом и касаюсь своей руки. Снег тает, кровь исчезает. Это приятно. Мне снова тепло.  
Тело открывает глаза и смотрит на меня. Это не я. Я не могу так смотреть. А теперь не могу и пошевелиться. Тело касается моего лица. Приближается. Я хочу отодвинуться от этих синих губ. Нет, они уже красные. Меня бьет дрожь. Меня бросает в жар и темноту._  
  
Проснувшись, я сидел на кровати и пытался восстановить дыхание. Раньше я никогда не видел таких реалистичных кошмаров, мои сны вообще были довольно банальны. Испугавшись темноты вокруг, я судорожно включил прикроватную лампу. Почему-то стало еще страшнее от все еще непривычной обстановки. Меня клонило в сон, глаза закрывались и болели даже от этого неяркого света, но я боялся вернуться туда, к снегу и тому телу, которое, абсолютно точно, не было мной.  
Я потянулся к телефону, но, покосившись на левую руку, не стал его брать. Видимо, так и отрубился, пытаясь найти, чем можно было бы прогнать сонливость.  
Утром я проснулся на влажном от пота постельном белье. И первым делом принял то вчерашнее лекарство.  
  
  
— Привет, Армитаж. Как твои дела сегодня? — доктор Сноук все сеансы начинал одинаково: одна и та же фраза, одна и та же отрепетированная участливая улыбка. Идеальная смесь надежды, осторожности и участия.  
Все дорогу к больнице я репетировал, как зайду в кабинет, буду спокойно и уверенно отвечать на вопросы и совершенно определенно не признаюсь в своих кошмарах и бойкотировании лекарств. Даже частичном. Но когда Сноук обратился ко мне, я замешкался.  
— К сожалению, должен заметить, что ты выглядишь не очень хорошо, — покачав головой, он отметил что-то в блокноте. — Проблемы со сном?  
Увы, это был не вопрос. Сколько я ни пытался настроить себя на этот визит, от кругов под глазами и землистого цвета лица уверенность не избавит.  
— Да, — частично признавая поражение, я ощутил, что мне немного полегчало.  
— Ты принимаешь все лекарства?  
Я сглотнул и замер. Настал момент врать, но я опять сплоховал и отрицательно покачал головой.  
Сноук снова что-то отметил, затем отложил записи и, насколько я понял, приготовился к доверительной беседе.  
— Армитаж, я не просто так назначил тебе все эти препараты. Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше, — уперевшись локтями в колени, он посмотрел на меня искоса, помолчал, затем продолжил. — Пожалуй, я был с тобой недостаточно честен, чтобы ожидать ответной откровенности. Давай я объясню, что именно делает каждое лекарство, каковы их негативные последствия и как они взаимно исключают осложнения друг друга. Не все, но самое главное. Я понимаю, что побочные эффекты, вроде расстройства пищеварения или угнетения либидо, могут сильно беспокоить такого молодого человека, как ты…  
В этот раз беседа получилась скорее фармацевтическая, чем психологическая, но мне действительно полегчало. Не то чтобы я решил сдаться и принимать все назначенное. Хотя, может быть, стоило попробовать. С завтрашнего дня. «Угнетение либидо, говорит, — про себя я грустно усмехнулся. — Я уже и забыл, что это такое — либидо».  
Напоследок Сноук дал мне еще один совет:  
— Я предлагаю тебе вести дневник. В любой удобной форме. Нет, мне показывать его не надо. Естественно, если захочешь что-то из него обсудить, я всегда готов.  
— Зачем мне дневник? И что вообще туда писать? Со мной мало что происходит.  
По лицу психолога скользнула явно лишняя при общении с клиентом холодная профессиональная ухмылка. Да, я был определенно его «любимым пациентом». И скоро в каком-нибудь медицинском журнале будет красоваться его статья «Синдром [частично] разделенного мозга — диагностика, патология, лечение».  
— Дневник позволит обозначить круг реально волнующих тебя проблем. Это как минимум. А также поможет примириться с личностными изменениями.  
Выбор слов и тон подтвердили мои опасения. Это прозвучало, как цитата из научной работы.  
— Спасибо, доктор. Я попробую.  
— Не забудь, что следующий сеанс у нас через неделю. Мне придется уехать на конференцию, — сказал он на прощание, когда я уже выходил из кабинета.  
На самом деле идея с дневником мне понравилась. Не знаю почему. Лекарства забирали у меня контроль над собственным лечением, а дневник мог стать моим личным инструментом борьбы с болезнью.  
Но, как и лекарства, я отложил это дело на завтра.  
  
_Проснувшись, я вижу потолок своей комнаты. Обычный потолок. Спешить некуда, и я решаю еще поспать. Но закрыть глаза не получается. Помимо своей воли, я поднимаюсь и иду в ванную. Открываю воду и умываюсь, правда, только правой рукой. Смотрю в зеркало. Там мое лицо. Я улыбаюсь, хотя мне не весело. Я даже не выспался. Но у моего отражения, похоже, отличное настроение. На кухне готовлю завтрак. Хотя, наверное, нет, не готовлю. Он готовит. Я ничего не могу сделать, сказать. Меня «таскают» по квартире, затем «выносят» на улицу. Все это чертовски странно. Внезапно день сменяется ночью, и я понимаю, что стою в каком-то вонючем проулке. Тело шатает, я чувствую тошноту. Но «он» снова прикладывается к большой бутылке виски (или нет? Не могу прочитать ни слова на этикетке), что сжимает в правой руке. Не чувствую вкуса, только обжигающий алкоголь. Голова раскалывается. Это надо прекратить. Мне пришла мысль (шальная, но показавшаяся логичной). Надо схватить левой рукой бутылку и откинуть подальше, чтобы этот урод не травил меня всякой бормотухой. Я попытался, но не вышло.  
— Уебывай отсюда, говнюк! — хриплый окрик какого-то бомжа слышится из-под горы картонных коробок. — На хуй пошел, на хуй!  
Мы вывалились из подворотни и застыли в луче уличного фонаря напротив нашего отражения в какой-то темной витрине. Левой руки у него не было._  
  
Вскинувшись на кровати, я долго не мог понять, где нахожусь. Во сне было все слишком реально. Не так, как в тот раз со снегом, или в других снах. Слишком все казалось нормальным. По крайней мере, сперва. И все эти эмоции были как будто не мои. Я уже пожалел, что не выпил вчера свои лекарства.  
Поднявшись с кровати, все еще покачиваясь и натыкаясь на мебель, я добрался до ванной. Лоток с лекарствами я вчера достал из-под раковины, чтобы не забыть о своем обещании начать нормальное лечение с утра. Включив свет, я болезненно сощурил глаза, пытаясь вчитаться в этикетки на пузырьках. Сноук объяснил, что вот это должно убрать кошмары. Хотя без вот этого оно может вызвать апатию и даже депрессию. Но не сразу же, в конце концов. Мне просто нужно поспать.  
Я попытался открыть крышку, но левая рука вырвала лекарство и бросила в сторону. Это был все еще тот сон или уже другой? Что происходит? Вокруг все было так же, как тогда. Только я мог сам решать, куда мне идти. Собраться с мыслями не получалось, и я счел, что просто случайно дернулся. «Тик» не беспокоил уже несколько дней, и я даже отвык от него. Обдумывая все это, я не сразу заметил, как левая рука сжала запястье правой. Боль вернула меня в реальность. Я невольно глянул в зеркало. Просто мое лицо. Сонное, опухшее. Лишь на секунду на нем отразилась… боль. Не та, что в руке. Какая-то совсем другая. Затем все прекратилось. Мое тело подчинялось, как обычно. То есть как должно.  
Собрав таблетки, я принял все, что прописал Сноук и лег спать. Казалось, прошли считанные секунды, прежде чем меня разбудил рассвет.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Сноук, — я пошел на опережение и поздоровался первым.  
— Армитаж! Ты рано. Проходи.  
Прошла неделя с тех пор, как я начал пить все по указаниям Сноука. Это были довольно неплохие семь дней. Но причиной моего бодрого приветствия было на самом деле то, что я так и не взялся за дневник. Если он увидит, как мне полегчало, то, возможно, даже не станет спрашивать о нем.  
— Вижу, ты лучше спишь. Как продвигаются твои личные записи? — этот человек будто умел читать мысли.  
— Признаться, никак.  
Он покивал и внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
— Тебе сейчас наверняка покажется, что я не в своем уме, потому что я скажу очень странную вещь. Таблетки помогают, но пока ты не решишь проблему внутри себя, это лишь костыли.  
— Но вы мне сами их прописали, — не понял я.  
— Вот поэтому я и предупредил, что покажусь сумасшедшим, — усевшись в кресло, он продолжил: — Ты уже знаешь, что проблема у тебя психологическая. За время наших немногих сеансов мы выяснили некоторые подробности. Ты чувствуешь себя неуверенно, чаще, чем прежде, подавлен, подвержен тревожности. Несмотря на то, что твой мозг поврежден, мы не можем лечить тебя «органически» (прости, это не совсем верное использование термина…). В общем, мы не можем «зашить» твой мозг обратно. И все, что я и ты можем сделать, это примирить тебя с этим и убрать доступный нам источник проблемы.  
— Какой?  
— Твой отказ принять себя изменившимся. Ты не должен пытаться соответствовать своему прежнему образу. Как бы это жестоко ни прозвучало, но тот человек погиб больше полугода назад. Я говорю прямо, даже слишком, но знаю, что такой подход тебе нравится больше окольных путей, не так ли?  
Мне хотелось возразить, но Сноук был прав. Лучше уж так, чем мамино «Все будет хорошо, Армитаж».  
— Но почему я должен опасаться таблеток? Есть расстройства, при которых люди все время живут на препаратах.  
— Потому что из-за особенностей биохимических процессов в мозгу твои лекарства скоро перестанут действовать. Вернее, часть из них. И тогда побочные эффекты от других снова «расшатают тебя». Ты должен поработать вместе со мной, разобраться в своей ситуации. Иначе все без толку, и мы будем жонглировать пузырьками бесконечно.  
Я был растерян и, если честно, ошеломлен. Впервые за долгое время мне стало лучше, и вот Сноук забирает у меня эти моменты покоя.  
— Армитаж, я рекомендую тебе не принимать таблетки один день. Попробуй, посмотри на реакцию организма. Если что, прими более слабое успокоительное…  
— Но я могу покалечиться, — мысль, которую я не хотел озвучивать, сама сорвалась с губ.  
Сноук обеспокоился:  
— Все настолько плохо? Это правда?  
Не время для паники. Я выкладывал ему все, даже когда настраивался лгать. Но сейчас дело куда серьезнее. Мне нельзя снова оказаться в больнице.  
— Я имел в виду, что такое ведь возможно? Если «тик» вернется, то я с непривычки могу ошпариться, когда буду варить кофе, или порезаться во время бритья… — голос звучал достаточно уверенно, без ноток паники. Слава богу.  
— Понимаю твои опасения. Но таково мое назначение для тебя на сегодня: лекарства отменить, кофе не пить, оставить свою рыжую щетину в покое и начать вести дневник. Уверен, у тебя есть, что туда внести как минимум по итогам нашей беседы. И все же должен предупредить: после отмены лекарств симптомы действительно временно могут усилиться. Не катастрофически, но ощутимо. Ты отвык от самостоятельного контроля, но я верю, что ты справишься.  
По пути домой я чувствовал себя раздавленным. То, что утром казалось победой, теперь обратилось в прах.  
  
  
«Дорогой дневник», — я набрал эти слова не задумываясь. Что может быть тупее? На столе стояла опустевшая кружка кофе. Я преступил указания Сноука только в этом. Не стоило врать себе, я просто боялся ложиться спать. Хм… Может быть, с этого и начать?  
«Дорогой дневник. Я выпил уже третью чашку кофе за вечер и знаю, что она не последняя. Отмена лекарств пугает меня, а ведь всего несколько дней назад я серьезно решил не пить их вовсе, потому что «сильный». Никакой я не сильный. И то, что все вокруг считают меня безэмоциональным, бесит. Забавно) На самом деле я просто никак не могу заставить лицо что-то дельно выражать. Да и мозг не очень слушается.  
В общем, я боюсь, что мне снова приснится что-то неприятное. Слово, конечно, фиговое, но писать «кошмарное» не хотелось. Пойду возьму себе еще кофе. Может быть, если я вырублюсь под утро, сны пройдут стороной. Никогда я еще так не боялся спать».  
Приятный аромат из кухни возвестил о том, что кофеварка закончила приготовление желанного напитка. Налив его в ту же чашку, где на дне все еще оставалась гуща от прежних порций, я замер в раздумьях. Левая рука дрогнула. О, нет. Только не сейчас. Я поставил кружку, которую держал до этого правой рукой, на стол и попытался не нервничать. Пожалуй, стоит удалиться из кухни, где вокруг полно острых и бьющихся предметов. Я почувствовал, как левая рука тянется к кружке. На мгновение страх во мне сменился любопытством. Кажется, я набрался этого у Сноука. Это в его стиле: дух экспериментатора и первооткрывателя, без капли романтики или чуткости. Я только надеялся, что рука не плеснет мне это в лицо. Но та всего лишь взяла кружку и, потянувшись к раковине, вылила в нее кофе. Сноук предупреждал меня, что «отдача» при отказе от медикаментов будет ощутимой. Но такого я не ожидал. Все было слишком реально. Я чувствовал кружку в своей руке, ее тепло, как она становится все легче. И при этом я совершенно не контролировал процесс, как ни пытался. Надо выпить успокоительное. Тот травяной напиток, что мне посоветовали в аптеке. Я нервно провел правой рукой по колючему подбородку.  
— Куда я положил этот чай?  
Снова, без моей команды, левая рука указала в сторону прихожей. Да, я ведь не достал его из сумки. Меня слегка передернуло от «не моего» движения. Сердце начало биться чаще. Но я все еще верил, что справлюсь.  
После этого, на какое-то время, ко мне вернулся полный контроль. Я заварил чай в маленьком чайнике. Кажется, его забыл прежний квартиросъемщик. Сперва, конечно, пришлось отмыть посуду от пыли. К счастью, там была только она, без насекомых и заплесневелых чаинок.  
Устроившись в компьютерном кресле, я снова посмотрел на экран. Ко мне мгновенно вернулся страх, замерший в последних набранных строчках.  
Чай постепенно остывал, а я так и не решался что-то сделать. Я все-таки отпил немного. Приятное тепло разлилось внутри. Совсем не такое, как от кофе. Странно, что какому-то настою удалось сломить действие такого проверенного бойца против сна. Глаза сами метнулись к моей записи, как будто желая напомнить, что я не собирался спать.  
Я вновь ощутил неприятное самопроизвольное движение левой руки. Меня клонило в сон, несмотря на кофе. Лекарства не действовали, и то, что они подавляли, вернулось с двойной силой. Самое время для паники. Но вдруг на экране появилась новая строка, набранная не мной. Медленно, как будто непривычно, левая рука двигалась над клавиатурой.  
«Спи. Все будет хорошо».  
Наверное, дело было не в чае. Я просто очень сильно устал. Не помню, как я перелег на кровать и заснул.  
  
_Я все еще в своей кровати, но комната выглядит иначе. Цвет стен, расположение предметов какие-то другие. Наверное, я впервые так вот сразу осознаю, что нахожусь во сне. На потолке висит плакат с надписью «Все будет хорошо». Я осматриваюсь. Кажется, будто окружение чуть меняется каждый раз, когда я повторно на него смотрю. Вот и плакат изменился. «Не пугайся». Раздается стук в дверь. Я буквально подпрыгиваю на кровати. Только я успеваю сесть, в комнату заходит высоченный парень, с темными волосами до плеч, и садится рядом.  
— Привет, — здоровается он.  
Я киваю.  
— Не пугайся.  
— Я не пугаюсь.  
— Хорошо. Когда проснешься, тоже не пугайся.  
Он садится рядом со мной на кровать и целует меня. Я чувствую этот поцелуй очень странно, как будто за двоих. Совсем забытое ощущение просыпается где-то внизу. Ох, как мне этого на самом деле не хватает… Открыв глаза, я вижу, что снова остался один. Но сон на этом не заканчивается. Я беру левую руку и целую ладонь. Это кажется безумием, но мне так приятно, что я не хочу останавливаться. Я чувствую, как моя же рука нежно гладит меня по щеке. Странно ощущать свои прикосновения как не свои. Я не хочу ни о чем думать. Кажется, что я наконец возвращаю нечто очень важное. Все больше возбуждаясь от того, как рука ласкает теперь мою шею, я ложусь на кровать, выгнав из головы все мысли о том, что это слишком странно. Ведь это всего лишь сон.  
Руки вместе расстегивают рубашку, и левая кисть, проведя по моим губам, как будто предлагает мне облизнуть пальцы. Странно, что я понимаю это. Я ощущаю прохладное прикосновение к соску. «Некто», управляющий моей рукой, ущипнул его так, что тот мгновенно затвердел. В джинсах становится тесно, и я тянусь к ширинке правой рукой, когда левая перехватывает ее, отведя в сторону. «Он» хочет все сделать сам. Рука ласкает все настойчивее, а я чувствую все вдвойне. Каждое прикосновение к губам, прохладные дорожки, которые оставляют «его» пальцы на моей коже — от всего этого меня бросает в жар. Я уже постанываю, ощущая, как болезненно упирается член в плотную ткань джинсов, зная, чувствуя, как ему нравятся мои стоны.  
Рука опускается и расстегивает ширинку, а затем вновь поднимается к губам, предлагая себя облизать. Я послушно увлажняю ладонь, пройдясь языком по пальцам, от чего рука приятно вздрагивает. Правой рукой стягиваю трусы, освобождая полностью вставший член, затем облизываю ее и хватаю себя у основания. Левая рука, похоже, не желает с этим соглашаться.  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы сделали это вместе, — шепчу я.  
Тогда левая рука опускается вниз, лаская головку, и начинает неспешно, будто дразня, двигаться вдоль члена. Я подчиняюсь ее ритму. Это так естественно и чертовски приятно. Согнув колени, я приподнимаю бедра, чтобы удобнее двигаться навстречу рукам, следуя ускоряющемуся темпу. В моей голове постепенно рушится незримая стена, пропуская все то, что, наверное, испытывал «он». Руки сжимаются сильнее, приближая кульминацию, и двигаются в унисон все более резко. Мошонка сжалась, выталкивая горячую сперму, а руки все продолжают двигаться, уже спокойнее, растягивая этот невероятный двойной оргазм. Лежа неподвижно, я чувствую, как стена снова вернулась. Левая рука крепко сжала правую.  
Все вокруг начинает растворяться во тьме, но я успеваю заметить, как этот другой человек вновь возникает у двери и улыбается на прощание._  
  
За окном давно рассвело. Оказалось, что я все-таки не добрался до кровати, а так и заснул за компьютером, чудом не перевернув пустую чашку из-под чая. Домашние штаны были неприятно влажными между ног.  
Компьютер выключить я, похоже, забыл. Он едва слышно шумел, возвращая память о странном вчерашнем вечере. Попытавшись понять, где именно начался странный сон, я пошевелил мышкой. «Дорогой дневник…» и дальше все, что я написал, а потом: «Спи. Все будет хорошо».  
  
Я так до конца и не понял, что произошло в тот вечер. Но масса проблем исчезла, несмотря на отказ от лекарств. Кошмары, которые все еще иногда посещали меня, быстро заканчивались. Я не просыпался в поту, забывая, где нахожусь. «Тик» сократился до минимума. Иногда левая рука барабанила пальцами по бедру, когда я застревал в очереди в супермаркет или подхватывала падающий телефон, прежде чем я замечал, что выронил его. Но никакой «агрессии» не было. У меня появилось довольно иррациональное ощущение присутствия «ангела-хранителя». Я старался не думать, что на самом деле двинулся без таблеток так сильно, что подменил пугающую реальность этой успокоительной галлюцинацией. Я даже планировал навестить мать и брата. До сих пор мы ограничивались редкими звонками.  
И, естественно, я продолжал вести дневник. Казалось, с каждой новой записью внутри меня что-то выправляется. Да и лекарства, похоже, полностью вывелись из организма. Или что там с ними должно произойти. Мир вновь обретал привычные краски.  
Однако, стоило мне расслабиться, моя «особенная ситуация» вновь дала о себе знать.  
Я как раз начал новую запись в дневнике. Она была куда позитивнее прочих. «Все налаживается, Сноук похвалил мой прогресс (и тут же спросил, может ли он описать мой случай в статье — сюрприз, сюрприз), возвращаются прежние эмоции…» Все в таком духе. А потом я написал: «Наверное, скоро я смогу забросить этот дневник куда подальше и никогда не вспоминать о нем».  
Снова это ощущение в левой руке. Как будто мелкая дрожь от плеча спустилась к запястью. Я не паниковал — такое все еще случалось время от времени — а постарался расслабиться и подождать, когда все само пройдет. Рука самостоятельно дернулась к клавиатуре.  
«Тебе лучше, и ты снова меня бросаешь? Мы так не договаривались».  
Я застыл. «… не договаривались?» С кем? Кажется, пальцы похолодели. После стольких успехов, после стольких дней терапии, все вмиг пошло прахом. Снова. Закрыв глаза, я пытался сосредоточиться на контроле своих конечностей. Пошевелил пальцами на ногах, затем правой рукой. Но левая осталась неподвижной, так и зависнув над столом. Я уже было решил сбегать за лекарствами в ванную, где они опять пылились под раковиной, но в этот момент рука опустилась на стол и замерла. Я пошевелил пальцами. Все было в порядке. Наверное, я не так сформулировал фразу, и сам себя напугал возможной трактовкой. Это было логичное объяснение, с учетом моей не полностью прошедшей тревожности.  
Стоп. Такое уже случалось раньше. Однако я убедил себя, что это был сон, или я отвлекся и сам написал, или еще что-то. Сноук говорил, что далеко не все воспоминания на самом деле реальны. Так же может оказаться, что и не все иллюзии являются иллюзиями. Особенно при таких травмах, как у меня. И теперь я «поймал себя за руку» в момент сотворения ложных воспоминаний. «Мозг стремится рационально объяснить все, с тобой происходящее, и в итоге ты занимаешься подсознательным самообманом». Детали наших бесед всплывали обрывками, и мне на самом деле никогда не удавалось составить у себя в голове цельную картину происходящего со мной. А что, если предположить, будто «там действительно кто-то есть?». В конце концов, раздвоение личности нам всем знакомое явление, хотя бы по массовой культуре. Однако я раз за разом отбрасывал эту мысль.  
В этот момент я вдруг осознал: все, что мне известно о «синдроме разделенного мозга», я знаю только со слов своего врача.  
Стоит попробовать понять, с чем именно я борюсь. В конце концов, хоть лечение и сработало, мне неизвестно, в чем, собственно, была проблема. При всей кажущейся открытости Сноука, ему удавалось обходиться довольно общими и пространными объяснениями. Если у меня есть «безумные предположения», стоило разобраться, прежде чем бездумно клеймить их, называя таковыми. Что ж, за дело.  
Поисковик выдал мне кучу статей, в которых было непросто разобраться. Я решил начать с самой понятной ссылки: «Синдром расщепленного мозга — форум для пациентов и врачей».  
Я приступил к чтению последней записи: «Потеря контроля над половиной тела меня шокировала, но какое-то время я даже не замечала этого. Удавалось это чем-то объяснить. Пока моя сестра не отметила…» Девушка на форуме как будто описывала мои мысли. Это одновременно пугало и вселяло надежду. Я был не один такой.  
Изменение характера, непроизвольные действия, депрессия. У некоторых людей с форума проблемы бывали и посерьезнее. Хотя свои все равно волновали меня больше.  
На ютубе я нашел тематическое видео. Очень интересное, но признаюсь, во время просмотра я испытывал скорее страх, чем восхищенное удивление, как у комментаторов под роликом. Как будто я все давно знал, но закрывал на это глаза.  
«Правая часть мозга может даже отвечать на вопросы, пусть и не посредствам речи…», «Пациенты жаловались, что левая рука могла не согласиться с выбором одежды хозяина или, например, еды…», «Кто вы? Вас двое» — это звучало совершенно бессмысленно. А еще немного напоминало приговор.  
— Нет, это уже какой-то бред. Я это я. И только…  
Левая рука внезапно хватила по столу с такой силой, что подскочила клавиатура.  
— Спокойно, — то ли себе, то ли руке сказал я. И зачем-то повторил, но уже тише: — Спокойно.  
Лучший способ в чем-то разобраться — изучить все факты, взвесить «за» и «против» и только потом выходить из себя.  
Я углубился в исследование. Даже составил список симптомов и отметил те, что встречались у меня. Похоже, я ошибался, когда решил, будто мои проблемы куда меньше, чем у прочих форумчан. Многие сталкивались с депрессиями и кошмарами, кто-то страдал от «синдрома беспокойной руки», но ни один ни разу не упомянул, что их «рука» пыталась «поговорить» с ними. Из этого следовало два возможных вывода: печатал я сам, но почему-то забывал об этом, либо (и я даже помедлил, прежде чем внести это в таблицу) у меня было частичное раздвоение личности.  
Левая рука метнулась к экрану и уткнулась в последнюю строчку списка. Я побоялся, что она повредит монитор.  
Итак. Я прочитал массу статей, взвесил все факты. Но все еще отказывался верить в то, что у моей руки есть свой молчаливый разум.  
Кажется, я понял, почему Сноук не советовал мне заниматься изысканиями. Я вспомнил себя в начале терапии. Нет, я определенно не выдержал бы ни подобного потока информации, ни напрашивающихся выводов. Но был один вопрос: что теперь делать и как «уверовать» в поставленный самому себе диагноз.  
Пришлось просвещаться и по этой теме. Голова уже шла кругом от объемов изученной информации. Однако меня интересовала не теория и не пугающие выписки из историй болезни известных пациентов (про некоторых вообще не стоило читать, иначе ночные кошмары точно вернутся). Я хотел знать, как мне «поговорить» с самим собой.  
«Правая часть мозга, будучи отрезанной от левой, не может говорить, так как центр речи находится в левом полушарии».  
Вот что, теоретически, могло вызывать наши проблемы в общении. Но, если поверить в эту версию, то получается, вторая личность выходила на связь как минимум дважды посредством моего дневника. Что приводило к следующему вопросу (им, похоже, не видно конца): почему «он» не пытался больше со мной поговорить, хотя в любой момент мог это сделать. Сила привычки? Особенности контроля? Был только один способ это выяснить, и я, распрощавшись со здравым смыслом, напечатал в дневнике, решив использовать для этого только правую руку:  
«Привет»  
Тишина. Никакого движения. Но я не собирался сдаваться, раз вообще до такого дошел.  
«Я знаю, что ты там. Почему ты меня игнорируешь?»  
Рука дрогнула, но тут же снова замерла. Я вспомнил один из своих кошмаров. Когда не мог управлять телом, которое упивалось какой-то дрянью в подворотне. Меня передернуло. Что-то подобное должен чувствовать «он».  
«Я, кажется, не писал об этом в дневнике, но только что вспомнил один свой сон»  
Дальше я начал описывать все, что со мной происходило, вспоминая даже самые мелкие детали.  
«Стоп, не надо дальше»  
Это напечатала левая рука. Я решил ухватиться за возможность диалога.  
«Почему?»  
На этот раз долго ответа ждать не пришлось.  
«Потому что это мой кошмар, понятно?»  
Немного резковато, как мне показалось. С другой стороны, не это должно меня волновать.  
«Как такое возможно? Это как-то неправдоподобно».  
«Мы с тобой части одного мозга. Не вижу в этом ничего сложного или спиритически сомнительного».  
Прежде, чем обрадоваться своему успеху, я вдруг осознал, что разговариваю со своей левой рукой. И она подтверждает мои самые смелые предположения.  
«Ты ведь понимаешь, как для меня все это дико выглядит?»  
Я избрал политику максимальной открытости. Едва ли что-то сейчас удивит меня сильнее, чем уже происходящее.  
«Понимаю. И, если ты не заметил, делаю, что могу».  
«В каком смысле?»  
«Рука» как будто задумалась.  
«В смысле, не отсвечиваю, не бешусь, ловлю твой телефон. В общем, веду себя, как раньше».  
«Раньше? В смысле до аварии?»  
Я попытался вспомнить что-либо из моей прежней жизни, что доказывало бы существование второй личности. Конечно, странное сочетание неловкости и быстрой реакции всех удивляло, в том числе и меня. Я действительно мог выронить по рассеянности что-то, а затем молниеносно поймать предмет. Я определенно не любил драться, но если уж бил левой, пару раз даже вырубал противников. Разве это так работает? Тело-то мое?  
Мой «собеседник» по-своему расценил молчание.  
«Я не хочу говорить о ней».  
Я удивленно вскинул бровь, но потом опомнился и напечатал:  
«О ком?»  
«Не о ком. Об аварии».  
«А ты что-то помнишь? Потому что я вообще…»  
Левая рука отодвинула правую. Тогда я задал вопрос вслух:  
— Почему?  
Тишина. Рука оставалась неподвижной.  
— Послушай, если все так, как в тех статьях, и нам с тобой приходится делить один мозг и одно тело, нам жизненно необходимо действовать сообща.  
Метнувшись к клавиатуре, «он» начал набирать:  
«Как тогда, когда ты подсел на все эти лекарства, не позволяя мне даже мыслить трезво? Ты хоть понимаешь, что твои «кошмары» никуда не делись? Они просто оказались заперты там, откуда пришли. В моей половине. Но зато ты мог позволить себе выспаться…»  
С каждой фразой этого разговора, мой мир расшатывался все сильнее. Его кошмары? Я смог вспомнить про снег и кровь. И тот с отрезанной рукой. Кажется, другие были менее внятными, а после начала медикаментозного лечения совсем исчезли.  
«Почему ты все это терпел?»  
«Я не терпел. Я не мог ничего сделать. Из-за лекарств. А до этого ты был в коме».  
«Что значит, я был в коме? Мы оба должны был быть».  
Мне не хотелось верить догадке, что пришла в голову в этот момент.  
«Или нет?»  
«Он» не стал долго собираться с мыслями. Чем дальше шел этот разговор, тем охотнее левая рука набирала ответы:  
«Нет. Только ты был в коме».  
Шесть месяцев в темноте, наполненной кошмарами и редкими беседами персонала и родных у моей кровати. Мне сложно было представить такое. И очень страшно.  
«Но потом кошмары прекратились. Почему? Ведь я не принимал никаких лекарств».  
«Потому что мне стало стыдно за то, что я на тебя вывалил. Плюс, ты сам написал тогда в дневнике довольно четко: или не будет кошмаров, или я снова буду пить эту дрянь».  
«Я не писал такого».  
«Это примерный пересказ. Так я это понял. Или я был не прав?»  
«Пожалуй, прав».  
Мне вспомнился сон, который приснился в тот вечер, и я, наверное, даже покраснел. Та безумная ситуация теперь казалась мне куда более понятной.  
«А тот сон? Ну, с кроватью».  
«Если ты запомнил только кровать, сон был паршивый».  
«Он» помолчал.  
«Если ты покопаешься в памяти, то вспомнишь, что тебе такое и раньше снилось часто. И похлеще. А я просто решил тебе напомнить, что видеть сны бывает приятно».  
«Похлеще?»  
Теперь я точно покраснел. Одно дело видеть эротические сны время от времени, другое — осознавать, что, по сути, занимался сексом со своей второй личностью. Это звучало более чем ненормально.  
«Мне нравится слышать, как ты стонешь».  
«Прекрати, пожалуйста».  
«Ок, но сперва вспомни, какой рукой ты предпочитаешь дрочить? И сделай выводы».  
Я, безусловно, сделал. Хотя пока решил все же отложить их в сторону. У меня возник более важный вопрос:  
«Почему тебе снятся кошмары?»  
Снова повисло молчание.  
«Чего ты боишься?»  
«Я не боюсь».  
«В чем тогда дело?»  
«Я скажу, если ты больше не будешь поднимать эту тему».  
«Не могу такого обещать».  
После небольшой паузы он ответил:  
«Понимаю. Ладно. Дело в том, что это из-за меня мы попали в аварию».  
«Да ну, что за бред?»  
Пожалуй, не стоило так отвечать. Но реакция была совсем не такой, как я ожидал:  
«Ты ехал по шоссе. Несмотря на зиму, дорога была чистой. Не было никаких причин, чтобы ты внезапно рванул руль и съехал в кювет, где машина перевернулась и пролежала полчаса, прежде чем тебя нашли».  
«Я думал, там был олень».  
«Нет. Это ты додумал сам. Все было куда банальнее. И, да, довольно тупо».  
«???»  
«Я просто слушал радио (тут «он» замешкался), разозлился, что «Нью-Йорк Джетс» не попали в плей-офф, и дернул руль в сторону. Вот и все. Так банально».  
В этот момент я, пожалуй, должен был разозлиться. Это было все равно что получить серьезную травму в аварии, когда ты вел идеально, а какой-то другой водитель ступил на дороге. И вот ты в коме, а ему ничего… Хотя тут моя злость улетучилась. На самом деле я не был уверен, что пострадал сильнее него.  
«Я понимаю, что ты теперь ненавидишь меня».  
«Наверное, следовало бы. Но мне кажется, что ты уже все искупил».  
«Зато мне так не кажется».  
Мы оба замолчали. Неясно, что теперь делать. Я получил ответы на все свои вопросы и даже больше. Да, у меня раздвоение личности, причем, судя по всему, давно. И с аварией все стало куда сложнее. Но, что больше меня беспокоило, моя вторая личность сама нуждалась в психологической помощи. Иначе чувство вины и вызванные им кошмары доведут его. Я даже не знаю, до чего, на самом деле. Можно было считать это эгоизмом. Напрашивался вывод, что моя депрессия вызвана его депрессией, раз уж биохимия мозга у нас одна на двоих.  
«Слушай, я знаю, как это выглядит, но тебе нужна помощь».  
«Ты имеешь в виду психолога, вроде твоего Сноука?»  
Возникший в памяти образ высокого, худого и, признаться, довольно неприятного на вид человека мне не понравился. Но он ведь помог мне.  
«В конце концов, он хороший врач».  
«Нет, только не он».  
«А если я найду на другого специалиста?»  
«Он» задумался.  
«Только если говорить буду я сам».  
«Думаю, это можно устроить».  
  
Через две недели мы сидели в небольшой уютном кабинете Леи Ограны. Это была приятная пожилая женщина, с умным взглядом и мягким голосом. Она с пониманием отнеслась к нашей ситуации, и на ее лице не промелькнуло и намека на желание написать об этом статью. Я уверен, что желание таки возникло, но она прекрасно все скрывала. Это, определенно, делало ей честь.  
Я молчал, как мы и договаривались. Передо мной стоял небольшой ноутбук, а доктор Органа расположилась в кресле напротив с планшетом.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила она.  
«Кайло».  
— Привет, Кайло.  
«Привет».  
— Расскажи, пожалуйста, что тебя беспокоит.  
Что ж. Это было неплохое начало. Значит, его звали Кайло. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я узнаю, как моя вторая личность выбрала себе такое странное имя. Жаль, я не придумал, чем же мне самому заняться во время этих бесед. Но я был уверен, что когда-нибудь мое терпение будет вознаграждено.


End file.
